fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Beat Crusader's
Beat Crusaders is the first in a line of game's called Music Crusader where you play as a group of friend's who use music to battle evil being's and monster's.It is a DS game released in 2008 and had a demo of spirit dancer which was became cancelled since spirit dancer was a spinoff where you played as a unnamed female tribe member as she dance's and fight's in sync to music like drum's. The Gameplay The gameplay use's the DS's dual screen's you use the touchscreen to touch different note's like guitar note's and drum beat's aswell as note's. Story:There once was a group of friend's and the friend's name's were harry flynn and andy there was also daniel. The unlikely group of friend's decided to start a band and called themselves the fisher king's but andy's music seemed to attract monster's so they decided to use their music as a weapon against the powerful and ancient threat's. One day while daniel was in the neighbourhood a funky phantom swooped and kidnapped him locking him in a tower and put him in chain's meaning our young heroes must save him!! Song's: US Version Hung up by madonna (Tutorial/first level) American Idiot by Green day (Second Level and censored bleeping out word's like faggot and mindfuck america) Iron man by Iron Sabbath (First boss level which is the first battle after stage 4 which was a cutscene which had amanda join your band as a replacement for daniel the guitarist) The boss Ancient Golem or Ancient Threat in the UK version That's most of the song's I could think of you guy's can edit and add more song's. Character's Beginning Character's Andy:Andy is a middle tier character who is the singer aswell as a drummer his singing is quite nice and can banish most monster's in the game's universe. Harry:Harry is the band's backup singer and replacement guitarist before amanda and nicholas joined the band. Flynn:Flynn is the fisher king's second backup singer and replacement drummer before nicholas replaced him. Nicholas and Floyd:Two brother's who later in the story join the band and have their drum set's. Amanda:Amanda is the replacement guitarist the developer indigo conspiracy stated that she was like noodle from the gorillas and that the friend's band is based off gorillaz. Final boss and Ending:Soon the band of friend's come to a giant ominous tower with daniel in it trying to break free from his chain's and soon his guardian his so called protecter funky phantom show's up and the final boss song is feel good inc. There's a interactive element to this battle since the game tell's you to use the microphone when word's on the touch screen show up letting you whom the boy's call the god of music sing the funky phantom to death.After that daniel is rescued and everything is back to normal. The tower is banished and everyone's live's are normal and happy. ds E-shop DLC Dirty harry (Song) Bass multiplier (Score tripler) Last Living Soul's (Song) Kid's with gun's (Song) Trivia Originally the game was going to have a wii version and it was meant to be in competition with rhythm heaven. Beat it by fall out boy was going to be the final boss song but was changed to feel good inc. Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Rhythm Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Cancelled Wii Games Category:Public Domain Soundtrack